


堕落前夕

by sujinyao



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujinyao/pseuds/sujinyao
Summary: *堕天使柚x天使天*前世今生*请圈地自萌





	1. Chapter 1

那是一个春暖花开的时节，熬过了寒冷的冬，万物开始散发着早春的活力，园中一片生机勃勃。

羽生在梧桐树枝上的秋千上前后晃动着它，双手紧紧抓着两边的绳子，背后的翅膀在秋千向前的时候“唰”的一下张开雪白的翅膀，又在向后时闭合在一起。

他的脚下百花齐放，花瓣随着微风轻轻摆动。好一幅美男图。

羽生结弦这人慈眉善目还喜笑；关键是长相还不差；一时之间成了众多女性天使的梦中情郎。上到八十老母下到几岁孩童，无一不为了他而倾倒。

说起天使的世界其实与人类世界没什么差别，非要说出点什么的话那就是人都会飞。

天使平常的工作也不是什么太麻烦的事，每一位天使都有一位需要守护的人类。每天例行巡视结束后就四处漂一圈，巡视巡视。遇见灵魂就翻开手中厚重的书本审个判，决定是上天堂又或者下地狱。

在很久很久以前，羽生还很小，那个时候他的祖母会把他抱起来放在腿上给他讲古老的传说。

传说人死后会经过审判进入天堂或者地狱，进入天堂的人呢就会变成天使；而进入地狱的人则会根据情况判断是给恶鬼啃食还是永世不能超生。

还有一种特例的人那就是——堕天使。

很久以前人间曾经是一个没有病痛、死亡、罪恶的极乐之地，有一位名为路西法的天使，他是上帝创造的光辉，是最耀眼的天使。但后来路西法撒旦因为拒绝臣服于圣子基督，率天众三分之一的天使于天界北境举起反旗。

经过三天的天界激战，撒旦的叛军被基督击溃，在浑沌中坠落了九个晨昏才落到地狱。而与路西法战了三天人就是米迦勒，也就是与路西法一同长大的玩伴。

此后，神创造了新天地和人类，路西法为了复仇兼夺取新天地，乃化为蛇潜入伊甸园，引诱夏娃食用了禁断的知识之树的果实，再利用她引诱亚当也犯下了违抗神令的罪。

于是路西法如愿使神的新造物一同堕落，而且为诸魔神开启了通往新世界的大门，自此罪、病、死终于遍布人间。

在此以后不久米迦勒奋力维护神的统治权，对抗神的仇敌路西法，最终将其封印在自己体内。史称——七日之战。

路西法与米迦勒幼时关系非常亲密，米迦勒也曾劝诫过他不要这么做。或许是为了成全，或许是为了野心，又或许是为了不为人知的原因，光与暗终于决裂，最后落得个同归于尽的下场。

然而两人都是神最为得意的作品，又怎么会轻易死亡？

神曾经预言一千年后路西法将会降临人间，打破维持了千年的和平。而传教人需要找到同时降临的米迦勒来强制住路西法。

在思索的空隙天使侍从的呼喊声将羽生拉回现实，“天使长大人，已经到了进选时间了。”

“好的，我知道了。”羽生微微一笑，跳下秋千跟在侍从的身后思索着这次的进选名单。天城有一个规矩，每四年都要举办一次进选，每位天使长都需要选一位新晋天使培养。  
进选的场地是天城的广场，广场北面有一个台子，站在台上台下的情况一览无余。台下规规矩矩的站着三位新晋的天使，广场边围满了许多看热闹的人。

只见站在台子上的另一位天使长---戈米沙，羽生上前对着米沙行礼，对方还礼。两人交谈一阵。进选的钟声响起，二人飞下台子便端详起新晋各位天使的面容。  
   
羽生端详着三位新天使的面容，却在看到最后一位天使时心脏狠狠地抽搐了一下。他愣了愣，随即回过神来压下心中的疑惑。

刚要伸手，米沙从他身边快速掠过拉起他选中的目标---金博洋就离开了。羽生轻叹一声，拉起右手边的天使宇野昌磨离去。至此进选大会结束，没被选中的天使则被送到军队培养。  
   
入选四年后会有一场考核，考核若成功就会成为天使长的替补，如若不成功将会被送去军队中磨炼。  
   
大天使居住的在天城的西北处一座独立的房子里，房子分上下三层，最高层是大天使的起居室，二层则是天使们起居室，一层是餐厅客厅娱乐室等公共设施。  
   
米沙带着身后的小天使在房子里逛了一圈，最后站在二楼靠近楼梯的房间边停下脚步，“天天，以后这就是你的房间了。”  
   
金博洋点了点头把米沙推出房间，捂着心脏深呼吸几口气，这才把激烈跳动的心脏平复下来。在见到羽生的那一刻他的心脏突然剧烈地跳动起来，那种感觉仿佛刻在骨血中一样深刻。金博洋忍不住的想他和羽生大天使是不是曾经相识。  
   
羽生带着自己的小天使比他们两人回来的晚了些宇野的房间就在金博洋隔壁，交代了些注意事项就让他回房间休息。  
   
自己则是敲响了宇野隔壁房间的门，闻声金博洋一个翻身轱辘起来拍拍身上的尘土打开门，就看见站在自己门前的羽生，机智如他脸上立刻扬起笑容，“大天使长好，我是金博洋，你也可以叫我天天，以后还请多多指教。”  
   
羽生俯身握住金博洋的手放在掌心，在他不明所以的目光中端详了一阵，最后一笑，“天天，你命中缺少了些东西啊。”  
   
“恩？”  
   
羽生摇摇头不在说话，握住他得手往前一拉，金博洋因为惯性倒在他怀里。他拍拍他的后背。  
   
“天天，加油。对了一会就要吃晚饭了。”  
   
感情这种东西就像一颗种子，或许一个眼神；或许一个动作；就会成为它发芽的契机。  
 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *堕天使柚x天使天  
> *前世今生  
> *请圈地自萌

勇士拿着手中的点心放在恶魔的口中邀请他品尝自己的宝藏。时间飞逝，恶魔心底埋藏的秘密如鲠在喉，呼之欲出却又狠狠咽下。  
   
   
今天宇野和金博洋一起被分配去收拾花园中的杂草，拔草的途中金博洋哼着不知哪里学来的小调，刚开始还好当收拾了三分之一后他怼怼旁边宇野，“宇野，说好听些我们是准大天使，说不好听我们不就是干杂活的吗？”  
   
“......”  
  
“你就说我们干什么了吧，每天擦灰扫地，每隔三天还有个大扫除。修剪枝丫，清理杂草，播种花种...”  
   
“......”宇野默默转过了身。  
   
“早餐牛奶鸡蛋、午餐蔬菜鸡肉、晚餐牛肉水果。虽然味道是不错啦，可是每天这么管制下去我早晚会饿死的吧？”  
   
“你不会死的，除非你心甘情愿。”宇野及时制止了金博洋即将说下去的话语，金博洋愣了愣，好有道理的样子。  
羽生和米沙坐在花园的中庭品着侍从端上来的茶水，风调皮的把两人的对话带到他们身边。米沙捧腹大笑不止，羽生一度很担心他会不会笑死过去。  
   
米沙的笑声引正在干活的两人回头查看。羽生微笑着摆摆手示意没事。  
   
羽生放下手中的茶杯拍着他的后背给他顺气，米沙深吸口气下巴向着指着金博洋的方向挑了挑，“天天他一直很不希望自己是个天使，反而更希望自己是位普通人。”  
   
“感觉米沙很了解天天啊。”  
   
“那当然，我们算是一起长大的呢。”米沙有些自豪地说道。  
   
羽生的心脏突然一跳，他不得不承认金博洋是迄今为止他生命中的一个意外，一个美丽的意外。他会忍不住想与他靠近，仿佛他是他世界中的一束光。他也想了解在遇到他之前金博洋的生活。但是他也很嫉妒，嫉妒那些陪着金博洋一起长大的人，嫉妒那些比他先遇到他的人。  
   
看着他很感兴趣的样子米沙兴致冲冲的开始讲述天天小时候的事情。  
   
那时候他也才不大点，他家住在金博洋家的隔壁，因此两家的人关系也因为两个孩子异常亲近。他是眼见着金博洋出生的，他出生的时候天空曾闪过一束金光，不过片刻就消失不见了，当时还以为是花眼不过现在想想也许是真的呢。  
   
那是天天三岁时候的事情，那天天气特别燥热，两人就很想去家附近的小溪洗洗澡凉快一下，奈何家中侍从看管的太紧，实在没办法了，他去找了件女孩子穿的裙子给他穿上，然后成功的带着他去洗了澡。  
   
“虽然回来还是没豁免一顿骂，但是那时候的天天穿上裙子的样子，我一辈子也忘不了。当然现在提起这件事他就会生气。”米沙无奈的摊摊手。  
   
“恩？天天家里为什么会有女孩的衣服？”虽然他很想看天天穿裙子的样子，不过他更想把他抱在怀里。而且刚刚似乎看见他们再往这边来。  
   
“那是因为当时天天的身体不是很好，不知道哪里的大师说当女孩养可以去除病痛，所以家里会有女孩的衣服啦。”  
   
戈米沙突然觉得背后有些凉，一回头的时候就看见金博洋站在他身后手中园艺剪子随着他的动作一开一合。米沙一见情况不对张开翅膀就飞走了，金博洋回头对羽生有些不好意思的笑了，然后也不示弱张开翅膀就去追米沙。  
   
“戈米沙有本事你别跑，你看我今天非剪断你的鸡翅膀不可！”  
   
羽生见此笑笑，握着杯子的手渐渐紧缩。此时宇野走到他身边把手中艳丽的花朵插在石桌上的透明花瓶中，“你想怎么做呢？羽生大天使大人”  
   
羽生回头收了笑容盯着金博洋离去的方向放下杯子，他眼中似乎闪过什么，太快了，宇野来不及看清便消失了。


	3. Chapter 3

时间是一个漫长却又短暂的东西，牙牙学语的日子仿佛还是昨天的事情，然而最怀念的还是那些岁月静好的时光。

   
羽生时常会坐在中庭的藤椅上看着庭院中打闹的两位准天使，很多时候他也会加入其中。会特别自然的揽过他的背对着其余两人宣誓着金博洋的主权。神知道他有多害怕金博洋拒绝，还好这孩子天生神经大条并没多想只是悄悄红了耳廓。

   
“哎，羽生，你知道吗？天天就很喜欢你。”米沙啃着自己手中的苹果说道，羽生笑着点头，他自然有所耳闻。但是他更希望米沙口中说的喜欢是自己想象中的喜欢。

   
“以前不是跟你说过的吗，他其实一点都不希望自己是个天使。也就那么漫无目的浑浑噩噩的活着，直到某天他在祭祀大典的时候看见了在台子上跳着祭祀舞的你。”

   
“你的身姿宛如游鸿，让人忍不住想去接近却又害怕毁坏。自那以后他便会时常缠着我学习各种祭祀礼仪。你也知道我比他大很多又很早就当上了大天使，所以有空的时候我就会去看他练习。”

   
“他的练习结束后就会坐在我身边让我给他讲你最近的事情，我想自那时起你便是他心中的独一无二的存在。”

   
米沙说的每说一个字都很狠狠敲击在他的心脏上，心中一时间被蜂蜜填满，甜甜的。于是他站起身拍了拍米沙的肩膀朝着金博洋跑去。

   
一切来得那么突然却又似乎顺理成章。

   
不知道从什么时候开始羽生就会梦到一些奇奇怪怪的画面，仿佛只是一场梦却在醒来时清清楚楚的记得就想真的发生过一样。

   
比如现在他似乎看见了伊甸园，树下站着两位只在教科书上出现过的亚当和夏娃玩着你追我赶的游戏。直到他出声呼唤，上帝的造物们出于好奇走到他的面前与他对视。

   
他吐着蛇信子，声音低沉而诱惑，“来呀夏娃，来品尝一下这娇艳欲滴的果实。你看它与你那鲜艳红唇多么配。”夏娃似乎被这番话鼓动但又谨记着上帝的叮嘱。

   
“不，上帝说我们不可以碰。”夏娃说。

   
他轻笑一声：“上帝是害怕你们夺走他的宝物。”

   
“怎么会呢，上帝说我们就是他的宝物。”亚当反驳道。

   
“如果你吃了这个果子，你将变得和神一样聪明。  
”  
   
“这......”  
 

 

两人对视一眼，终于夏娃伸手摘下了树上的果实。说不好奇是不可能的毕竟从记事开始就守着一颗破树，好不容易等到树上的果实成熟却被告知只能看。不提起还好，一提起这好奇心便如在手心轻挠着你的猫爪让人按耐不住。

   
这对于相当于新生的两个人诱惑是非常大的，而他只不过是在一旁推波助澜了一把罢了。看着吃下禁果的夏娃，他的笑声响彻整个伊甸园，原本晴朗的天空瞬间被乌云所覆盖刹那间整座伊甸园雷雨交加。

   
耶稣出现在空中抛下一把匕首在亚当面前让他亲手杀了夏娃，亚当捡起地上的匕首一步步靠近他的恋人，夏娃惊恐万分，精致的脸上爬满泪痕。最终还是扔掉了匕首他狠不下心来杀掉她。

   
“上帝你看到了吗？你最得意的作品已经堕落。你同样也是个失败的神。哈哈哈哈哈...”

   
耶稣大怒，手掌一挥亚当夏娃不知所踪，只留下与他对视的自己。

   
突然梦醒了，羽生伸手抹去额头上覆着的一层薄汗。看看窗外的天空也到了要起床的时间，他站起身体习惯性的对着镜子整理外表，却在看到镜子的时候愣住了。

   
镜子中的他羽翼的尖部已经染上了一些墨的颜色。

   
与此同时，金博洋看见自己被神隔绝在伊甸园外，只能静静地看着园中一切，他想去阻止他双手双脚却被圣光之锁牢牢捆住，挣脱不开。他拼命的喊叫，声音却被空中的雷电掩盖。

   
然后他被关了起来，以看管伊甸园不力的罪名。他不知过了多久，原本还会数着日升月落，而后却也渐渐淡忘了，日复一日的过着枯燥乏味的生活，朗诵着早已熟记于心的圣经。  
 

侍从放他出来的同时告知他的事情却令他心如死灰，他说：“七日后就是与路西法的决战之日，神要求您率领军队，征战沙场。”

   
金博洋猛地睁开眼睛，盯着天花板看了许久，直到宇野前来敲门。

   
勇士不被需要之时被关入牢中，从牢中出来的时刻是需要他的时候，也是他最绝望的时刻，他不禁感叹神的狠绝，对众生也相同。


	4. Chapter 4

欲望，一旦产生论如何压制都会渐渐扩大，直至把你吞没的骨头也不剩。

 

   
最近羽生出门的次数越来越少，甚至连三餐都要在自己房中解决，金博洋很担心却有不知道找什么理由去探望，每次到门口便会被赶走。于是便每日同宇野黏在一起，谈论的话题无一不是羽生结弦。

 

   
宇野虽然无奈却也耐着性子回答他的问题，同他讲羽生最近的状况，但隐去了羽生翅膀变黑的事情。他还记得那晚羽生把他叫去自己的房间一副神秘的做派。宇野站在门外整理了一下自己的外表轻轻敲响了羽生的房门。  
 

门内之人应了声，他推开门走进屋子。屋内一片漆黑，唯有几束月光透过拱形玻璃照射到地面，羽生背对着他坐在床上。宇野隐隐感觉到不安，心跳的速度越来越快，指尖渐渐变得冰凉，手心甚至有细微的汗水浸出。

 

   
他尽量放轻脚步接近似乎在沉思中的羽生，突然羽生猛地回首伸出手抓住宇野的咽喉，越来越用力，原本宛如夜空的眸子也被染成赤色。宇野的脸憋得通红，拼命的扒开他的手指，费力的震动声带发出几个不成段的音节，“羽...生，宇...宇野...”

   
羽生似乎被唤回神志，握着脖颈的手一松，宇野跌落在地，大口大口的呼吸着新鲜的空气。羽生对着他鞠了一躬，“抱歉...其实...”羽生的话音刚落屋内的烛光被点亮，接着烛光他终于看清了羽生的面貌。  
 

 

原本打理的井井有条的头发有些乱糟糟的窝在头顶，赤色的眸子也变回了原本的颜色，最令他震惊的却是他原本洁白的羽翼却被墨色侵染了近乎一半。宇野瞪大了眼眸指着他的羽翼“你”了半天也没“你”出一句。  
 

羽生见状勾起唇笑了起来，“天使本应是个无欲无求的，而我却因为这份欲望渐渐被吞噬，最后或许连骨头都不会剩下。”他的语气云淡风轻仿佛不是再说他自己的事情一样。  
 

“不！本不该这样！是他，他才是将你从神坛上拉下的人！”宇野的大脑乱作一团，他现在甚至都不知道自己在说什么。

   
“宇野，我们都有自己的命，但是我不后悔。”

   
在他的脑海中渐渐出现原本不属于他的记忆时他就知道了，天天只不过是他的导火索而已。金博洋一个让他喜欢到没办法的男人，一个他想囚禁在身边却又只能眼睁睁看着的男人。

   
他每日都会站在窗前看花园内工作的金博洋。是的，换做以前打死他他也不会想到，他---羽生结弦喜欢上了一个男人。

   
但日子还是要继续过，他让宇野对外宣称自己得了重病，并且除了宇野谁也不见。他知道金博洋会每天询问自己的事情；他知道金博洋每天会在他的门前驻足；他还知道金博洋每天会在花园中望着自己房间的玻璃希望与自己对视，哪怕一眼。

   
因为每天他都会听见金博洋跟着宇野的声音一路吵吵闹闹来到自己房门外戛然而止；金博洋每天在门外驻足的时候他就坐在门边听着他的呼吸；他会每天躲在阴影里与花园中的金博洋对视。

 

他多想冲出去拥抱他，轻轻拍着他的后背，然后告诉他自己没事，但是他不能。一旦这件事暴露后果不堪设想。

 

   
纸终究是包不住火的。  
 

事情发生的很突然，突然的连他自己都来不及防备。就宛如夏天的雷阵雨一般猝不及防。

   
作为大天使不论什么原因审核那天一定要出席。审核进行到一半的时候羽生的身体突然一阵刺痛，仿若有什么正在吞噬着他的血肉。

   
原本晴朗的天空被乌云覆盖，顷刻之间电闪雷鸣，侍从跌跌撞撞的来报“尘封已久的地狱之门不知什么原因被打开了，恶鬼拖着残破的身子正在四处屠杀，但似乎又在寻找什么，已经离天城越来越近了。”  
 

话音刚落，羽翼“唰”的一下张开包裹住羽生的身体，再张开时表面的白色羽毛“嘭”的一下爆开漫天散落。原本白色的羽翼已被墨色全部覆盖；带着星辰的眼变为赤色；仿佛舞台剧中的黑天鹅，虽然觉得恐怖却又被他诱惑移不开视线。


	5. Chapter 5

神用手中的权杖一下一下敲击着地面，俯瞰着这惊天的闹剧。传教士推出一位勇士，神赋予他权利，众人开始欢呼。没人考虑勇士的心情，他别无选择只能战斗。  
 

正在进行考核的金博洋盯着台上的动静内心久久不能平静，他不知为何羽生会堕落成魔，他回头望着身侧的宇野，宇野低下了头。他的内心仿若打翻了五味瓶，一时之间竟不知说什么。  
 

咚 咚 咚，心仿佛要跳出胸膛，血液中似乎有什么要觉醒，头晕的不行，眼前一阵阵的发黑，胃中一片翻江倒海他扭过头对着一旁的道路干呕了半天。台上的羽生一直盯着他的状况，右脚刚迈出一步却又硬生生止住，手指蜷缩在掌紧握至发白。他不能，而神也不准。  
 

米沙和宇野拿着各自的圣书挡在他的面前，指着天空，摇了摇头。不知谁惊呼了一声，这声音宛如投入湖中的石子激起层层涟漪，在侍从中炸开了锅。

   
三人随着声源看去只见金博洋晕倒在了路边，羽生也顾不上什么能不能的了，绕开两人就移动到了金博洋身边，移动速度之快是他都未曾料到之事。

   
此时的金博洋浑身被冷汗浸透，羽生又急又无奈，只得向两人投去询问的目光，米沙拉着宇野来到他面前，宇野伸手探了探他的体温，闻言羽生心中提起的一块大石又放了回去，“没事，只是晕过去了。”

   
话音未落突然一道闪电向四人所在地方，四人瞬间散开，米沙心中警铃大作暗叫不好，“羽生你快走，天天交给我们照顾。”

   
空中的雷越落越多，竟是道道都劈向羽生的所在地，宇野盯着刚刚闪电留下大坑，若不是四人躲闪的及时怕不是这坑中要躺的就是他们四人。心中不禁一阵恶寒，神起了杀心，不惜任何代价。  
 

“羽生大人，你若再不走，先别说你保不保得住自己，你就连博洋都要保不住了，你看看他的样子。”

   
羽生闻言一愣，望着怀中的人儿，手指死死的抓着自己的衣角，面色苍白仿佛忍受着什么痛苦，他只得一边小心翼翼的移动一边柔声安慰，“别怕，有我在。”

   
许是他本就是金博洋的安慰剂，这一声传到金博洋耳中竟无比的清晰。羽生把他放入米沙怀中随后打开地狱之门，念了个咒语召回恶鬼。他一直看着米沙怀中昏迷的人儿，眼神中满满的不舍最后转身离去，伴随着最后一名恶鬼的消失，天空中的闪电也消失了。

   
众人看着一片狼藉的广场心中无一不感叹自己捡回了一条命。只有戈米沙、宇野昌磨叹了口气，要变天了。

 

   
金博洋此时已经进入梦境之中，时间是决战前夕，他偷偷溜下天城与在人间的路西法会面。

   
两人坐在花园中赏着挂在空中的圆月，饮着上好的Whisky，有一搭没一搭的聊着，此刻的路西法看上去与从前无二，仿佛还是那些岁月静好的时光，然而手腕上刺痛的印记无时无刻不在提醒着他现实的残酷。

   
他刚想开口说些什么却被路西法抢了先，“米加，这是你想要的吗？”

   
他看见路西法眸中的认真，摇了摇头，“自然不是。”

   
“米加，你比我更适合这个位置。”语毕他一口饮尽杯中的酒液，把酒杯狠狠地摔在地面上。

 

“路西...”他停住了他不知道自己该说什么，除了你我什么都不想要？你比我更适合这里？

 

最后他什么都没有说，摆正路西法的身体抱住了他，轻轻拍着他的后背。路西法身体一僵，然后便是一阵颤抖，他不解的看着怀中大笑的人儿。

 

随后路西法站起了身体，打开了地狱之门，转身走了进去，临走之前他说，“米加，你知道我想要的是什么。”闻言他垂下了眼睑。  
 

“现在说这个不会太晚了吗？”可惜面前的大门已经闭合，门内的人也没听见他的呢喃。

 

   
金博洋醒来的时候已经是审核盛典的三天后，三天内发生了许多事，金博洋被封为天使长，宇野昌磨被封为大天使，当然这些事都是戈米沙跟他说的。他开始还有些好奇为何如此安排，后来宇野端着食物走进屋内，念了个咒语金博洋面前出现了一面镜子，他示意他认真看着镜中的自己，而金博洋也照着做了。  
 

镜中的自己倒是没什么改变不过自己的羽翼竟从白色变成了金黄色，宛如浸泡在阳光中然后再拿出来的一般。他并没有多少惊讶，他甚至都猜想到了羽生结弦堕落的原因。

   
“博洋，其实...”金博洋极少听他叫自己的名字，米沙每次这么叫都是有什么重要的事情要告诉自己，一如当年他去参加准天使候选人初选那次，气氛也是如此，那时的对话至今仍记得清晰。

   
那时他五岁，小小的手抓着米沙的衣角，眼中满是不舍得泪水，“一定要去吗？”米沙笑着蹲下身揉揉他柔软的头发把他抱在怀里，那时他似乎懂了米沙做这种决定的原因，所以六年后他做了同样的选择。

   
戈米沙见他跑神连着呼唤好几声，金博洋终于反应过来，摇了摇头，“米沙你刚想说什么？”见他犹豫不决他赶紧又补了一句，“没事，你说吧。”  
 

米沙深吸口气刚要开口说话，身侧的站着的宇野轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，摇了摇头，“我来说吧。”转而目光盯着金博洋的眼睛。

 

“神昨天，下了命令...”金博洋应了声，心脏快速的跳动着就快跳出胸膛，手心也附上一层薄薄的汗水，他只得深吸一口气，努力平复这话带来的紧张感。  
 

“三月后就是与羽生结弦的决战之日，神要求你率领军队，征战沙场。”话音未落金博洋的脑袋嗡一声响，便什么也听不见了，一如当年。

   
决战前夕金博洋偷偷下到人间看着站在罂粟花丛中的羽生，此时正是人间的昼夜交替的时刻，抬眼望去羽生身后的天空已经变为黑色，而他一身黑衣仿若踏着黑夜而来。正如他身后的罂粟花，美丽却诱惑。

   
听闻人的脚步声，羽生转过身看着来人勾唇一笑，走上前拥住金博洋的腰肢， “好久不见了，天天。”

   
他悄悄收紧手臂感受怀中大男孩的温度，羽生低下头埋在他颈窝中轻蹭着，鼻翼间充斥着属于金博洋的味道，一直烦躁不停地心奇迹般的在此刻平静了下来，他把这一切归于金博洋的功劳。  
 

他回抱住面前的男人，金博洋突然鼻子有些发酸，总觉得上次这么拥抱是很久以前的事情了。“恩。很久不见了。”金博洋努力的扬起语调，想尽量让羽生感觉他很开心。

 

   
自那日典礼后两人已是三月有余未曾见面，再次见面竟然是这种情况，想来两人都未曾料到。此时已是五月，夜风吹过给烦闷的身体带来丝丝凉意。两人坐在罂粟花丛中，手中是羽生亲自酿造的Whisky，两双眼看着空着散发着柔和光芒的月亮却都默契的没有说话，享受着这偷来的宁静。  
 

历史总是惊人的相似。

   
“羽生，为什么？”天天没头没尾的问了一句。

   
金博洋的问题早就在羽生的预料之中，他看着月亮眨了眨眼，并未应声，而是一直盯着身侧人的面容，目光一点一点描刻着他的额头、眉毛、眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇、下颚，他看的很仔细似乎要把他刻在脑海中、身体里、灵魂上。

 

他知道下次见面的日期，他也知道下次见面的场面，所以他更珍惜在一起的时间。

   
“天天，你知道当时路西法谋反的真正原因吗？”羽生对着他微微一笑，未等他回应，羽生继续说了下去：“路西法当年既不要权利，又不要地位，那你说他想要的是什么？”

   
金博洋低下头看着罂粟花海久久未出声，他又怎么会不知道羽生说的是什么意思呢，只是...

而后羽生站起身拍拍衣服上的尘土，打开地狱之门，抬脚跨进去留下最后一句话。

   
“天天，我想要的从来就不是这天下，路西法也是。”


	6. Chapter 6

勇士高举手中的圣剑与恶魔决一死战，他想告诉恶魔的心意，他的真实想法全被忽略不计。最终勇士打败了恶魔，众人高呼勇士的名字封他为英雄，只有勇士自己知道他的心已经随着恶魔的死而死去了，而他残破的身体最终支撑不住体内的另一个灵魂也倒下了。这虽然不是神最满意的结果，却也是神最喜欢的结果了。  
   
金博洋身着金色铠甲飞在天空，身后站着数以万计的天使军队，手中的圣书早已变成沉重的十字圣剑高举在胸前，他此刻竟觉得这剑比自己小时候抬过的大石板还要沉重的多。  
   
羽生看着对面迟迟做不出决定的金博洋，眼眸微弯。羽生右手一挥身后的亡灵大军踏着歪歪扭扭的步子往前行进。见状金博洋的副将被急忙催促道：“天使长大人！”未等他说完金博洋剑锋一转，身后天使大军如得特赦令，高呼一声“耶稣万岁。”冲上前与恶魔军团混打成一团。  
   
金博洋看着剑锋的指向，那里站着他的心上人。  
   
羽生走上前在距离剑锋一步的位置站稳，对着眼前已经长得跟自己差不多高的孩子摆摆手，“好久不见了，天天。”同样的话，同样的人，再见面却不是昨日的状况。  
   
 “天天，那个问题你还没有回答我。”  
   
金博洋抬起眼，那眼神悲伤的仿佛要哭出来。羽生一愣，垂在身侧的手紧握成拳，努力克制自己冲上去抱住他的欲望。两人耳边充斥着士兵们的厮杀声，金博洋仿佛听见血通过破裂的伤口流出的声音。他感觉到自己握着圣剑的手在微微的颤抖，他知晓他应该做什么，该怎么做，但是他下不去手。  
   
“时间到了。”羽生绕开金博洋的剑以极快的速度闪身至他身后，他来不及反应背后羽翼已被羽生握在手中。金博洋大惊却又被牢牢固定在原地，羽生一点一点的抚摸着他金黄色的羽翼，直到摸到翼根部分---“咔嚓”金博洋大吼一声，翅膀竟被羽生硬生生的掰断了，疼痛从羽翼根部直达全身，细小的汗珠遍布额间。  
   
“为...什么？”金博洋迅速后退一步和羽生拉开距离，背后的疼痛险些让他支撑不住自己的身体。他不可置信的望向身后之人，羽生并未回答而是挑起眉头，摊了摊手。  
   
既然你下不去绝心，那我就帮你下这个决心。  
   
金博洋做了个深呼吸，再睁眼，眼中一片清明。他抬起圣剑左脚向后迈了一步，摆出迎战的架势，“来吧。”  
   
两人不知道打了多久，在旁人眼中两人速度快到眼睛跟不上，就宛如一黑一白两个光点在快速的移动刚拉开一点距离便立刻又黏在一起。  
   
最后金博洋抓住羽生的破绽剑贯穿了他的胸膛，他抬起头只见羽生眼中满是解脱的意味。他便明白了一切，低下头刘海掩盖住快要哭泣的眼睛。羽生费力的抬起手把手搭在他的肩膀上，“天天，回...答我。”

闻声埋头在他颈间轻轻呢喃，“等我。”羽生笑颜如花，随后搭在他肩头的手也失去了力气落在身前，羽生结弦的时间在此刻永远停止了。  
   
金博洋抱住羽生的身体，“羽生！！！！！——”泪水终是决堤，爬满了脸颊。这声音宛如野兽失去伴侣的悲鸣，闻者不免都有几分痛心。  
   
在戈米沙和宇野昌磨赶来时便看到此番景象，金博洋偷偷在昨夜的饭食中下了迷药，两人一睁开眼便知错过了时间紧忙赶到现场就见此番景象，本想上前安慰一番。不成想金博洋竟使用上古秘术把羽生的灵魂封印自己体内，刹那间黑白两束光交织在一起刺的人睁不开眼，然而最终一切化为虚无，只留一把圣剑从空中垂直下落插在泥土之中。  
   
天使们高举手中的剑为他们的英雄欢呼，只有米沙和宇野两人低下了头，对着圣剑深深鞠了一躬。此时天空中缓缓飘下一黑一白两片羽毛落在二人头顶，仿佛在安慰他们二人。

二人伸出手接住面前的羽毛，仔细一看才发现两片羽毛散发着微弱的光芒，有丝丝的热量通过接触的地方传达至心间，两人同时愣住了这哪是一般的羽毛...这是两人的灵魂啊！


	7. 番外·恋夏

生与死是一个循环，这是神做的最公平的事，万物都是如此。

当金博洋在睁开眼的时候正处在虚无的空间内，一望无际的黑，金博洋一步一步试探性的行走着，也不知道走了多久他似乎看见一束光，他快速跑过去迈入光中。

“哇~”一声震天的哭泣声，护士一笑放下按压心脏的手，赶紧为怀中的婴孩清理身上的血污。

学术界突然出了一位最年轻的教授，今年28岁现今在花滑大学执教。这位教授涉及的领域是极小部分人了解的，但这位教授在这个圈子中无人不知无人不晓，圈子内的人挤破了头也要把自己的儿女送入这所大学。

当金博洋站在大一六班的讲台上介绍自己是这个班级的导员时，低下一片欢呼声。选这个专业的人不多满打满算二十几个，在介绍了自己过后金博洋对众人微微一笑露出两颗小虎牙，看的座位上的女学生们一阵春心萌动。唯有一双在角落的眼睛死死的盯着他，眼中的笑意一点点消失不见。

金博洋介绍过自己后组织班上的同学一一上台介绍自己，直到一位身穿白色卫衣浅色牛仔裤的青年操着一口并不流利的中文磕磕绊绊的介绍自己。他说他叫羽生结弦，特地来中国找金博洋求学。语毕看着金博洋眼眸微微闪动，“Teacher jin，I want to be vice-monitor.”

“Yes. Of course.”

说来也怪对于羽生金博洋总有些熟悉感，似乎是相识多年的老友，但他又肯定自己从来不认识羽生结弦这人，心中一阵疑惑。表面金博洋笑着应了羽生的请求，羽生这个请求刚好省去了他自己挑选的烦恼。

羽生微微一笑，对着众人鞠了一躬回到自己座位上去坐好。若不是羽生自己上台介绍自己，在座的各位都未曾发现班中居然还坐着一位样貌如此俊美的男子。

接下来金博洋交代了些开学时需要准备的东西及注意事项就走下讲台，似乎突然想起什么停下脚步转过身对羽生摆摆手，示意他跟自己走。羽生一直盯着金博洋看到这个叫自己的动作立刻挂上笑容拎起手边的背包跟在金博洋身后。

羽生看着身前人垂在身侧的手随着他的步伐微微摆动，修长白皙的手指微微弯曲，羽生突然有种想冲上前去握住它的冲动，羽生握紧了手中书包袋子。他在心底告诉自己，要忍耐；好不容易才找到的人，不能因为自己的冲动而吓到他，让他跑掉。

中国不是有句古话叫放长线才能钓大鱼吗，他这线已经放下了就看金大鱼什么时候上钩了。

羽生结弦是个特别的人类，他清楚的记得他的前世。他记得那些相处的日子、他记得那些被思念折磨的日子、他记得那场最后同归于尽的战斗、他记得他对金博洋的感情。

他不知道发生了什么，或许是上帝的疏忽亦或是上帝的怜悯，他自成年后时常回想起这些脑海深处的记忆，小时候每一日的记忆都以梦境的形式呈现在他眼前，醒来后竟记得无比清晰。至此再也未曾遗忘过，那刻在灵魂中的样貌。

每当想起思念便如藤蔓缠住他的身体，勒的他喘不过气来。他不止一次的拿起笔在纸上描画着那人的样貌，最后每张纸都被他撕烂丢到垃圾桶，又拿出新的纸张继续描画，又再次撕掉。“不对...都不对...这些都不及他的万分之一。”

就在他思绪乱飘的空档，额头传来的疼痛将他唤回现实，他伸出手揉揉自己的额头，哀怨的看一眼面前的“硬物”，却在那“硬物”转过身扶着他的肩膀，询问他的状况时勾起了嘴角。羽生摇了摇头，“我没事。”

金博洋舒了口气，他刚刚走在前面带着羽生回到职员办公室，停下脚步刚要开门后背便被撞了一下，连忙稳住身体回头看着自己的学生，“下次走路的时候要看着路，不要胡思乱想了！”

羽生连忙应了声，在金博洋转身的瞬间吐了吐舌头腹诽道：“想着你，怎么能说是胡思乱想呢。”在金博洋的催促下整理好自己的仪容仪表敲了敲门进了办公室。

办公室不大两两相对摆放着四组桌子，桌上摆放着台式电脑，除了他们办公室内没有一个人。一入门旁边便放着一盆棕竹，白色的陶瓷盆上面刻着的中国古文字羽生勉强能认出几个，毕竟中国文化博大精深，羽生如此安慰着自己。

金博洋的位置在房间的最里面是靠窗的位置，此时金博洋正倚在椅子上翻阅着手中的资料，阳光透过玻璃照射到他的身上给他镀上一层金色的外衣，一如多年之前。羽生忍不住抢下他手中正在翻阅的资料放在桌上，然后他就后悔了。对于现在的金博洋来说他不过是一个陌生人，他的大脑飞速的转动着，思考如果金博洋一会问起自己如何回答才显得不会那么奇怪。

意料之外的是金博洋并没有生气，而是让羽生拿过一旁的椅子坐好，弯腰拿出放在柜子中的空白名册放在他面前，故意放慢了语速让羽生能理解自己的话语，“一会回去后把班里的名单写一份给我。”羽生点了点头。

金博洋继续说：“从明天开始到这个月末要开始新生军训，下周有个英语等级测试。不过没有什么需要担心的，就是为了学英语分个班。”

“英语成绩出来后会根据成绩分为三等，分别是精英班、普通班和口语班。”

“啊，我直接用中文说出来了，你能听懂吗？”

“大概没问题。”羽生看着面带抱歉的金博洋笑笑，其实他大部分都没听懂，不过重点词语还是听明白了的，比如考试。金博洋本想让他再重复一下自己说了什么不过想想自己好像有些强人所难，就拿出便签简单写了些句子，让他回去给大家看一下。

在接过便签的时候他的手碰到了金博洋指尖，那种微热的温度，透过相触的地方传到四肢百骸，直达心脏。天知道他有多难受，明明自己寻找的人就在眼前，只能看却不能把他抱入怀里的感觉真的很难受。

目送羽生走出办公室的时候金博洋收了嘴角的笑容，目光沉了下来看着刚刚接触的指尖，心脏“嘭嘭嘭”的直跳宛如有一头小鹿在他的心里横冲直撞。他想他一定是最近压力太大了居然因为一个接触就小鹿乱撞。

他摆弄着放在桌面的手机，想了想还是打开锁拨通了通讯录的一个电话，提示音刚响到第三声，电话那头响起慵懒的女音，金博洋勾起嘴角声音都带着些笑意，“今晚出来约会吧。”


	8. Chapter 8

羽生回到自己宿舍的时候自己的舍友还没有到达寝室，他四下环顾了一圈，宿舍是两人寝室，寝室分配原因，羽生被分到了跟别的系的学生一个寝室。

一进门对着的是阳台的透明玻璃，玻璃两边拜访了两张床铺，床铺分上下两层，上层是床，下层是桌子。左手边是卫生间，阳台上摆放的是各式各样的行李箱、洗漱用品、食物......

夜店的音乐放到最大，DJ闭着眼晃动身体随着耳机中的音乐打着手中的碟盘，舞池里的美女打扮的花枝招展扭动着纤细的腰肢，时不时靠在身侧的男人身上扭动几下，抛去一个魅惑的眼神。

金博洋身侧坐着的女人拿过放在桌上的啤酒喝了一口，问道：“今儿怎么这么闲，把哥几个都叫出来聚聚了？”

“喂，隋文静老铁！要不要说的我这么绝情啊！这不是最近新学期开始，比较忙嘛。”金博洋拿起果盘中的西瓜咬了一口。

“就你那个什么大海专业的学生一只手都数的过来行吗！”戈米沙又抓了一把瓜子一个一个的磕着。

“海洋资源化学专业。”金博洋忍不住纠正道。

“哎，天儿，你看这么大的孩子都来夜店了啊。”闻声金博洋顺着隋文静的目光看到了站在门口处的自己的班长。眼神一愣，说了声离开一下就朝着门口去了。

羽生看着自己面前高大的身影本想躲开，却又被挡住了去路，一抬头只见面前站着的人正是金博洋。心中咯噔一声，完了，这下跳进黄河也洗不清了。金博洋皱着眉头看着面前学生，拉他的手就走出了门，在门前的座椅停下了脚步，一屁股坐在上面，抬眸皱着眉头，看着面前一脸委屈的学生。

“我想你需要给我个解释，羽生。”

“那老师呢？老师又怎么会出现在这里？明明是公务员不是吗？”  
“这...”没想到羽生会这么问一句，一时竟不知要回答什么，果然帅不过三秒啊。

“既然老师不告诉我，那我也不告诉老师。”

“虽然我知道不该再把你当做孩子了，可是这里毕竟是事故多发的地方。你能告诉我到底来干什么的吗？”

“等下。天天，你身上好像有什么味道。”他也不恼任由羽生这么叫着，毕竟说起年龄也差不了多少。羽生微微一笑在金博洋身侧坐下，慢慢凑近正看着他的人。后者也没多想任由面前的人凑近自己。

金博洋瞪大了眼睛看着靠在自己肩膀上的学生，浓密的睫毛微微颤抖显示出此刻肇事者的紧张。

半响他感觉身上人的呼吸渐渐平稳，连忙拍拍身边人的脸颊，“嘿，精神精神，回家了。”身上人没有任何动静，金博洋回头看着他突然笑了，把手放在羽生背后轻轻地拍抚着，淡淡的柠檬香气充斥着鼻腔，竟没由来的安心。

看着漆黑的天空金博洋陷入了深思，肩头熟睡的学生没有丝毫转醒的意思，本想把他送回寝室又不知他的寝室在哪里，犹豫再三打横抱起羽生放在自己的车上副驾驶的位置，转身走回店内和众人打了声招呼：“我有点事，今天先回去了，这次钱我付了就当是赔罪了。走了啊。”在众人还没反应过来的时候，金博洋拎起外套步履匆匆的离开了。


	9. Chapter 9

到家的时候已经是傍晚十一点多，金博洋把羽生放到自己的卧室后去洗澡，因为在自己家他只系了条浴巾就出来了，头发上还未擦干的水珠顺着面颊、滑过脖颈、路过胸膛、流至腹部、雪白的肌肤下覆盖着一层紧致的肌肉，微微的凸起看得人直想上去摸两把过过瘾。

羽生刚睁开眼见到的便是这活生生的美男出浴图，一时间竟觉得血脉喷张，紧接着就有液体顺着鼻孔留下。直到金博洋将他头部微微仰起来，然后用手指将出血侧鼻翼压向鼻中时他才慌张的躲开了金博洋的手，道了声：“我自己来。”

心中暗骂自己的失态，又不是没见过，干嘛弄得自己跟个变态一样。不对啊，仔细想想还真没见过。纠结这些做什么要是被天天误会了该怎么解释？！随后金博洋便替他解了围，“最近天儿热。火大，我理解，赶明儿你多吃点败火的东西就行了。比如说生菜、苦苣啊这些就会好的。”

听闻羽生连忙点头，看着你这样出现在面前不上火的怕不是禁欲青年、就是那方面不行。可我是个正常男性啊，随即一句话就脱口而出：“天天，穿上衣服啊，不然会感冒的！”

金博洋本想反驳看着人意外坚定的小眼神，转身找了套蜘蛛侠睡衣套在身上。转身揉了揉羽生的头发，把衣柜中的另一套黄色的维尼熊睡衣递给羽生。他领着羽生进了卫生间，告诉他淋浴的的使用方法，就坐在床上，刷O博等待羽生洗完。事实上他根本不知道O博上都说了些什么，满脑子睡着时羽生的模样。

至于睡衣，是前几天老妈来的时候带来的，说是带自己的回忆童年，理由如此正当，正当到自己都没办法反驳，最后还是把睡衣收起来了。这不，今儿可是派上了用场。

等着羽生出来的时就见倚着床头小息的金博洋，头靠在墙壁上，嘴唇上下蠕动似乎在说着什么，羽生猫着腰放轻了步子悄悄靠近他想听听他在嘀嘀咕咕些什么。还没等他把耳朵贴上去，就见金博洋睁了眼，一双乌黑的眸子盯着近在咫尺的面容，一个激灵头磕在了墙上，那声音...真脆！

“哎呦喂，疼...”羽生赶紧伸手扶着他的后脑帮他按揉，“对不起，我...”“没事，是我反应太大了，吓到你了吗？”羽生摇头，然后就见金博洋宛如京剧中的变脸一样，前一秒还在龇牙咧嘴的脸下一秒便正经的让羽生有些接受无能。

“现在可以跟我说说是怎么回事了吧？”金博洋从不是一个会板着脸的人，记得有一次戈米沙曾经问他：“为什么对学生永远是笑嘻嘻的模样，没有严肃的时候？”他回答：“因为我严肃起来他们受不了。”后来米沙仔细想了想，也是，金天天脸上只适合笑。

“我...”羽生抬头偷瞄金博洋的眼神，只见那双眼中流露出的除了坚定别无其他。他叹了口气，看来是瞒不住了。“我是那家店的DJ，今天是第一天上班...”“什么？！”金博洋惊讶的瞪大了眼。

羽生在他身旁坐下，“天天，你听我说完。我毕竟是留学生，也不能一直靠家里接济，更何况我家也不是那么富裕，我也不想一直麻烦家里，所以...”呸呸呸，良心好痛啊，但为了让天天更相信只能继续编了。

听完羽生的话金博洋陷入了深思，时钟滴答滴答的走着，时间的流逝让他越来越不安，如坐针毡。他刚要起身身侧的金博洋结束了沉思，看着他的眼睛一字一句的说到：“辞退了吧，我身边缺少一位助理，倘若你不嫌弃...”还未等他说完羽生就接过话头，“不嫌弃！不嫌弃！”“工资不会很高。”“没事，跟在你身边可以学到知识这就算弥补了差价吧。”工资？能在距离你最近的地方，工资算什么？Who care.

金博洋应了声起身活动活动有些僵硬的身体，“太晚了你先睡吧，有什么事我们明天再说。明天是学生们熟悉校园的时间，你就不用去了，在这休息吧。”“要关灯吗？” 金博洋柔声问道。

“恩。”羽生点头。眼见他转身出了房间，羽生借着月光看着他的背影离自己越来越远，伸出手想抓住他的衣角却又停在空中，半晌，他慢慢垂下手臂躺在床上看着窗外星光璀璨的星空，一天的疲倦终于席卷了他的身体。


	10. Chapter 10

到家的时候已经是傍晚十一点多，金博洋把羽生放到自己的卧室后去洗澡，因为在自己家他只系了条浴巾就出来了，头发上还未擦干的水珠顺着面颊、滑过脖颈、路过胸膛、流至腹部、雪白的肌肤下覆盖着一层紧致的肌肉，微微的凸起看得人直想上去摸两把过过瘾。

羽生刚睁开眼见到的便是这活生生的美男出浴图，一时间竟觉得血脉喷张，紧接着就有液体顺着鼻孔留下。直到金博洋将他头部微微仰起来，然后用手指将出血侧鼻翼压向鼻中时他才慌张的躲开了金博洋的手，道了声：“我自己来。”

心中暗骂自己的失态，又不是没见过，干嘛弄得自己跟个变态一样。不对啊，仔细想想还真没见过。纠结这些做什么要是被天天误会了该怎么解释？！随后金博洋便替他解了围，“最近天儿热。火大，我理解，赶明儿你多吃点败火的东西就行了。比如说生菜、苦苣啊这些就会好的。”

听闻羽生连忙点头，看着你这样出现在面前不上火的怕不是禁欲青年、就是那方面不行。可我是个正常男性啊，随即一句话就脱口而出：“天天，穿上衣服啊，不然会感冒的！”

金博洋本想反驳看着人意外坚定的小眼神，转身找了套蜘蛛侠睡衣套在身上。转身揉了揉羽生的头发，把衣柜中的另一套黄色的维尼熊睡衣递给羽生。他领着羽生进了卫生间，告诉他淋浴的的使用方法，就坐在床上，刷O博等待羽生洗完。事实上他根本不知道O博上都说了些什么，满脑子睡着时羽生的模样。

至于睡衣，是前几天老妈来的时候带来的，说是带自己的回忆童年，理由如此正当，正当到自己都没办法反驳，最后还是把睡衣收起来了。这不，今儿可是派上了用场。

等着羽生出来的时就见倚着床头小息的金博洋，头靠在墙壁上，嘴唇上下蠕动似乎在说着什么，羽生猫着腰放轻了步子悄悄靠近他想听听他在嘀嘀咕咕些什么。还没等他把耳朵贴上去，就见金博洋睁了眼，一双乌黑的眸子盯着近在咫尺的面容，一个激灵头磕在了墙上，那声音...真脆！

“哎呦喂，疼...”羽生赶紧伸手扶着他的后脑帮他按揉，“对不起，我...”“没事，是我反应太大了，吓到你了吗？”羽生摇头，然后就见金博洋宛如京剧中的变脸一样，前一秒还在龇牙咧嘴的脸下一秒便正经的让羽生有些接受无能。

“现在可以跟我说说是怎么回事了吧？”金博洋从不是一个会板着脸的人，记得有一次戈米沙曾经问他：“为什么对学生永远是笑嘻嘻的模样，没有严肃的时候？”他回答：“因为我严肃起来他们受不了。”后来米沙仔细想了想，也是，金天天脸上只适合笑。

“我...”羽生抬头偷瞄金博洋的眼神，只见那双眼中流露出的除了坚定别无其他。他叹了口气，看来是瞒不住了。“我是那家店的DJ，今天是第一天上班...”“什么？！”金博洋惊讶的瞪大了眼。

羽生在他身旁坐下，“天天，你听我说完。我毕竟是留学生，也不能一直靠家里接济，更何况我家也不是那么富裕，我也不想一直麻烦家里，所以...”呸呸呸，良心好痛啊，但为了让天天更相信只能继续编了。

听完羽生的话金博洋陷入了深思，时钟滴答滴答的走着，时间的流逝让他越来越不安，如坐针毡。他刚要起身身侧的金博洋结束了沉思，看着他的眼睛一字一句的说到：“辞退了吧，我身边缺少一位助理，倘若你不嫌弃...”还未等他说完羽生就接过话头，“不嫌弃！不嫌弃！”“工资不会很高。”“没事，跟在你身边可以学到知识这就算弥补了差价吧。”工资？能在距离你最近的地方，工资算什么？Who care.

金博洋应了声起身活动活动有些僵硬的身体，“太晚了你先睡吧，有什么事我们明天再说。明天是学生们熟悉校园的时间，你就不用去了，在这休息吧。”“要关灯吗？” 金博洋柔声问道。

“恩。”羽生点头。眼见他转身出了房间，羽生借着月光看着他的背影离自己越来越远，伸出手想抓住他的衣角却又停在空中，半晌，他慢慢垂下手臂躺在床上看着窗外星光璀璨的星空，一天的疲倦终于席卷了他的身体。

月升日落乃一个循环，不管昨日发生了什么喜怒哀乐终究成为回忆里的故事。

羽生看着自己的寝室大门重重的叹了口气，如果可以...真的不想回来！天天家里什么都有，最重要的是有天天啊！犹豫再三他给自己的心理建设也做好了，推开门就见原本空荡荡的床铺已经铺好了东西，桌子旁正坐着一位认真学习的好孩子，听见开门声回头看了眼站在门口的羽生，赶紧放下手中的钢笔，站起身走到椅子前对羽生鞠了一躬，“您好，我叫宇野昌磨。”，羽生还礼，“您好，我叫羽生结弦。说起来，宇野君不是中国人吧。”

宇野点了点头，“我是日本人，到这边来留学，是园林建设系学生。”“那宇野君的导师是谁？”“戈米沙教授。您叫我宇野就好，我跟您是同一届的学生，不同系。”“不过看样子，我应该是比你大，你就叫我前辈吧。”“...好的，前辈。”宇野犹豫了一下应道。

互相问好后羽生便回到自己床上躺下，看着在下面认真学习的宇野的背影，他不禁有些感叹。他想他心中或许对他是有愧的，上辈子他连他最后一眼未曾见到就任性的做了决定，平时也没少给他添麻烦，刚开始又差些取了他性命。

思到此处，他喊了一声在奋笔疾书的宇野，“宇野。”“前辈，怎么了？”“对不起...”停顿了一下继续说道：“谢谢你。”“恩，不客气。前辈当时做了那种决定我们都理解的，毕竟是那种情况。”

宇野话音刚落抬头就见一脸惊讶的羽生，宇野微微一笑继续说道：“当年你们两人灵魂都已支离破碎，我和米沙前辈寻了好久才在藏书阁寻到拼凑你们两人灵魂的方式，细想之后，我们决定试一下。” “传说圣池水有修复灵魂的能力，我们便把你们两人的灵魂放入圣池中养着。具体过了多久我也不记得了，只知道某日再去的时候圣池中已经没有你们两人的影子。后面的事...我想你应该已经猜到了。”

“那天天...”羽生问道。“博洋那边是米沙前辈一直在照料着，当年在得知你们二人进入混沌世界时，我和米沙前辈也进了去。”

“现在想想或许是因为博洋把前辈封印在自己身体内，使得你们二人的魂魄都可以转世吧。”“我...”“前辈不必觉得抱歉，我记得以前您说过，万物各有天命。而我和米沙前辈的天命或许就是守护着你们二人。”

这是羽生第一次拥抱宇野，他不禁思索这副身体究竟隐藏了多大的能量？寥寥数语之中隐含了多少心酸离愁？他心知戈米沙和宇野背后为他们两人的事付出了多少，他很感激他们两人的付出。

“前辈？”见羽生突然抱住自己宇野不解的唤了一声，“没事，那现在我们该怎么做？天天什么也记不得了。”

“博洋不记得了吗？前辈本应该也什么都不记得的，不知出了什么意外，前辈竟然想起了前世的事情。”宇野顿了顿又继续说道：“前辈没有信心让博洋再一次爱上你吗？”“自然是有的。”“那前辈又在犹豫些什么？”羽生看着窗外晴朗的天空突然笑了，“恩，对啊，有什么犹豫的。”

考试的日子很快就到来了，一直备受瞩目的成绩终于出来的时刻，羽生竟然进入了口语班级内，这结果让人大跌眼镜，为此金博洋特意找羽生好好谈了一番。结果是被羽生的一句英文不好想从基础学起弄得无话可说。

口语班上课的当天金博洋站在讲台上的一颗台下呼声一片，“我姓金叫博洋，来给英语老师带一节客，英语老师戈米沙老师家里有事，所以这堂课我来给大家上。在上课之前我需要先选一位课代表平时帮忙收收作业什么的。最好是男生。”

鸦雀无声，片刻后羽生举起了自己的手顺手拉起坐在身旁被威逼利诱拉来口语班的宇野的手臂，金博洋盯着两人的方向思索了许久就最后指了指宇野，“就是你了，同学你叫什么名字。”“宇野昌磨。” “好，宇野同学以后就是课代表了，我会和戈米沙老师打声招呼的。那么请各位同学翻开自己的书本第六页，我们今天讲数字...”

羽生很喜欢听金博洋说着英语时的声音，那种声音让他觉得很舒服，宛若午后的森林里温暖的微风轻轻吹拂过身体带来属于大自然的气息。他想要是有机会一定要和金博洋走遍绿水青山。


	11. Chapter 11

原本作为金博洋的助手羽生的日常极少可以自由活动，几乎是教室办公室两头跑，他甚至横生出一种直接住在办公室里的念头。而金博洋呢几乎没有课的时候成天泡在实验室里抱着各种液体研究个不停，羽生也会在一旁陪伴着，拿着纸笔记录着每一组数据。宇野和戈米沙没事的时候会来串个门带些饭食什么的以免两人太过“沉迷”工作而饿死。

期末考试很快就到来了，羽生看着自己的成绩单，微不可察的笑了一下。这个假期似乎有理由赖在天天家里了呢。所以当羽生结弦拎着自己的行礼出现在金博洋家门前的时候，金博洋无奈的笑了笑就让羽生进门了。“那就打扰了，金 老 师。”羽生故意加重了金老师三个字的读音，金老师也不甘示弱的回道：“不客气，羽 生 同 学。”

在同居了一个星期后，羽生发现有些人即使转世了某些习惯还是不会改变的，比如炸厨房这项技能。他记得很久以前还是天使的金博洋参加了一次天城美食节，回去后把三人按在餐桌上，兴致勃勃的在厨房鼓弄了半天。

三人都很忐忑的坐在餐桌前等待着“黑暗”料理的降临，谁知料理还没降临呢，厨房升起一股黑烟伴随着一声震耳欲聋的炸裂声，吓得羽生赶紧冲到厨房，待浓烟稍微散了些看见站在窗边变成花猫脸的天天咳嗽不止。从此以后厨房挂上了金博洋禁入的牌子，为此当事人还不开心了好一段时间。

在第二次看见乌烟瘴气的厨房后羽生疾声厉色的把罪魁祸首赶出了厨房，轻车熟路的打开冰箱看着所剩不多的材料想着能做点什么吃，最后敲定了菜单——蛋包饭。

金博洋靠在门框上看着羽生熟练地拿起菜刀把杏鲍菇、洋葱、胡萝卜、火腿切成小丁，虾仁挑出虾线切成小丁与少许料酒，盐，胡椒粉腌制一会。

玉米粒、青豌豆粒过水焯熟。又把昨日剩下的米饭盛在两个碗里，转身又取出一个空碗敲开三个鸡蛋加了些盐，用筷子戳破蛋黄薄薄的外皮后快速打散。

在金博洋的帮助下打开了家中的炉灶放上平底锅，倒上橄榄油待油热后在锅中放入虾仁丁翻炒看着虾仁变为红色盛出放在一旁备用，紧接着放入洋葱丁、火腿丁、杏鲍菇丁、胡萝卜丁、玉米粒、青豌豆粒翻炒均匀后倒入盛好的米饭，眼见着经过不断的翻炒原本凝结成团的米饭渐渐被炒散。最后在饭中加入番茄酱，少许盐调味，炒匀后盛出放在一旁待用。

打开水龙头快熟的把锅清洗一番用抹布擦干水分放在炉灶上，锅烧热后加一大匙油，紧接着羽生拿起放在右边的蛋液用筷子抵着碗边倒入1/2蛋液在锅中，随后抬起锅子转动将蛋液摊成均匀厚度的蛋皮，在蛋液即将凝固时在蛋皮一侧放上炒好的米饭。最后用木铲将另一边蛋皮轻轻铲起，再将蛋皮对折，封口处按压粘牢。

最后轻轻铲起蛋包饭放入盘中，表面淋上番茄酱，一手托着一份蛋包饭大摇大摆的走了出去，面上还带着些小骄傲，金博洋此时已经诧异的无话可说了。蛋包饭的卖相很好，光是看着就已经食欲大开口腔中忍不住分泌的唾液证实了他有多想品尝的事实。

一勺子挖下去蛋皮被从切开带着炒饭一起送入口中，绵软的蛋皮混着颗粒分明的饭粒。第一口对金博洋来说简直是惊艳，软浓香，每样调料和配菜，都是恰如其分，恰到好处。他想这可能是他这辈子吃过最好吃的蛋包饭了。

一翻风卷残云后金博洋瘫在沙发上扶着肚子打了个饱嗝，“恩，不光卖相好看，味道也不错。干得不错嘛，羽生。”正在收拾碗筷的羽生转头看着沙发上的人眼眸微弯，“天天若是喜欢，我随时做给你吃。”

“羽生，你怎么知道我小名叫天天？”

“...戈米沙老师说的啊。”羽生弯着眼眸状似无意的说道，转过身收了面上的笑，看着窗外的天陷入深思。我记得那日夕阳的余晖透过玻璃照射在房间内，把房内的摆放物拉出一条长长的倒影，你面带笑容对我说：“大天使长好，我是金博洋，你也可以叫我天天，以后还请多多指教。”然而一切的故事也从这里开始...你..还记得吗？

身后突然传来的重量迫使羽生纷飞的思绪被拉回现实，他转过头就看着靠在自己的肩上的毛茸茸的脑袋---维尼熊。他飞快的放下手中的碗筷抱住维尼熊惊喜的看着正一脸“我不是，我没有”但又明显挪过地方的金博洋。

“天天，谢谢。”羽生笑道。金博洋总会在他心情低落时候哄他，即使没有言语交流；即使没有肢体触碰；他想或许他一个眼神，金博洋就知道他想要做什么。“不过，天天怎么知道我喜欢维尼熊？” “宇野告诉我的。”

感情发酵的如此快速，宛如烘烤的海绵蛋糕一点一点被热气烤熟、膨胀，而内部充满细小的空洞支撑着它庞大的身体。一口咬下去松软无比、蛋香味充斥着口腔，回味无穷。


	12. Chapter 12

夜晚，金博洋看着客房依旧亮着的灯光，手搭在门锁上许久终是没有按下去，刚准备转身离开就见门已被打开，羽生带着黑框眼镜，一手拿着题册一手扶着门锁站在他面前，看着面前的人歪了歪头，“天天？” “没事，我看着你这屋房间灯还亮着，就想来看看你是不是有什么不会的地方。但又怕打扰你，所以...”

“天天什么时候来都不是打扰哦。” 羽生急忙打断道。顺便把手中的题册放在他面前晃了晃，指着上面的题目，“这道题我解了很久都解不开所以刚想去问天天呢。”金博洋接过题册仔细研读，在看到某一点时灵光一闪拉着羽生的手走进屋内。

把他按到椅子上，从后面弯下腰左手扶着椅背，右手拿起放在一旁的笔，侧过身子在题目上写写画画，时不时抬起眼睑看一眼羽生的面容，“那么现在明白了吗？”金博洋笑着问道，见着羽生点头回应，拿起题册翻了几页指着某一道题，“这道题是同样的题型，你自己试着做做看，我坐在旁边的床上，不会的再问我。”

等金博洋再抬头的时候羽生已经趴在桌子上睡着了，暖黄色的灯光照耀下长长的睫毛在纸上投射出一片阴影，平时总是含着笑意的眼眸此刻被眼睑遮盖，呼吸变得均匀，眉头时不时的皱起，似乎在做着什么恶梦。他打量着自己的学生的面容，修长的手指轻轻拂过他的肌肤。此时的羽生宛如他的珍宝。他起身靠近羽生脸颊，弯下腰对着那两片薄唇越靠越近，随后他强迫自己直起身体把羽生轻轻抱起放在床上后，关灯而去。

似乎有什么东西破土而出，却又被狠狠压下，这是不该起的念头，一但燃起便如烈火焚身。窗外的月亮无声的见证了一切——一堵墙和两个深陷情网中却不自知的一双人。

清晨最不想听见的声音只有两种——闹钟以及母亲的呼喊声。由于第二种在这里不成立所以当闹钟响起的时候金博洋勉强闭着眼睛在床头四处摸索，然后毫不犹豫的按了下去，收回手把头又往被子里埋了埋。

恍惚间突然想起什么，一把掀开被子坐起穿上拖鞋，此刻脑子里依旧是混混沌沌的。踏着不稳的步子走向卫生间，卫生间的设计一般都会比家里的地面高出一些，正是这高出的一些让金博洋体会到了不能言语的痛楚，当你的小脚趾磕到边边角角的时候那股钻心的痛是最难以忍受的。

在厨房做早饭的某人听见声音就飞奔出来，看着蹲在地上缩成一团的金博洋一把捞起抱在 怀里， “怎么了？伤到哪了？有没有事？出血了吗？。” 双手七上八下的轻拍甚至把他转了好几个圈

金博洋被转的有些头晕，连忙扶着羽生的胳膊摆摆手：“停停停，别转了。再转就有事了！”罪魁祸首轻呼了口气，就这现在的姿势左臂揽上人的腰肢右手顺着背部的曲线轻轻抚摸着，下滑到腰间轻轻捏了一把，暗叹手感真好。

弯下腰就着这样的姿势右手放在金博洋的腿窝处微微一用力他被打横抱起。双脚腾空的一瞬间金博洋的脑中一片空白血气瞬间上涌直冲上头，耳尖红的似乎要滴出血来。昨夜的事还历历在目，难不成羽生昨晚其实并没睡着？不可能啊，没睡着应该就反抗了。哎，做贼心虚这词说的一点不错。

恍惚想起自己还在羽生怀中金博洋扭动了两下身体挣扎着要下地自己行走，“羽生，放我下来我可以自己走。”“不行，天天刚刚的叫声听起来就很疼。”羽生想都没想就达了回去，正当他想要继续反驳些什么的时候，身下柔软的触感，让他想起自己“垂死病中惊坐起”的原因，刚要起身就被羽生又按了回去。

“羽生，你不用担心我，沙发这么宽我掉不下去的。而且我没事的...”抬头就见羽生怀疑的目光，金博洋赶紧接着说：“你要是不信的话我可以做几个仰卧起坐给你看看！”“那既然天天没事...我们出去玩吧。”羽生勾起嘴角眉眼弯弯的看着面前的男人。

“不...”看着面前的人加深的笑意金博洋赶紧改了口，“怎么能不去呢！哈哈哈哈！我这回去换衣服！”金博洋转了个身打算下地，一股糊味似有似无的在他鼻子前飘过，“羽生你在做什么？是不是有什么糊了？” 话音未落厨房传来的焦糊味道同样也刺激着羽生的嗅觉，他突然想起锅中还煎着鸡蛋！连忙站起身把金博洋推进房间内。


	13. Chapter 13

“天天闻错了！赶快进去换衣服。”看着房门被关上，转身迈开步子嘴中嘀嘀咕咕的说了些什么，跑到厨房他赶紧关了火，一看锅中的蛋已经焦了一半，面无表情铲起焦蛋丢到垃圾桶中，转身刷锅，动作如行云流水一气呵成，要不是桶中还存在罪证怕是会认为自己的眼花了。

金博洋穿好衣服出来的时候，看着坐在客厅的羽生已经换好了衣服。看着身上同样款式的衣衫，金博洋不禁有一瞬间的愣神，暗自摇了摇头。这只是巧合不可能是故意的。在羽生的催促下两人终于踏出家门。两人在路边随便找了间小店解决了早饭，漫无目的的满街乱逛。

初秋的天气忽冷忽热只好贴身穿一件半截袖外面套一件长袖外套，看着熟悉的景色，竟觉得有些不一样的趣味。金博洋故意放慢脚步看着走在前面的人背影，羽生突然转过身站在路边看着金博洋，清晨的阳光透过云丛照射在他的身上给他镀上一层光晕，金博洋恍惚看见羽生背后生出一对羽翼，他快步走上前拉住他的衣衫，在接触到羽生疑惑的目光时笑着摇了摇头。

金博洋感觉这画面似曾相识，脑海中突然闪过一副画面不过就一瞬间便想不起来了。

羽生看着地面上的两人的影子中间大大的缝隙觉得有些碍眼，状是无意的朝着金博洋的方向靠了靠，影子间缩短了一些距离。于是他又靠近了点，看着两人重叠在一起的影子满意的笑了，不成想下一秒自行车的车铃就在身后响起金博洋便往旁边挪了挪，眼看着影子间的缝隙越来越大。羽生的眸子暗了暗不过片刻便恢复常态。

或许，是时候了。

“生...羽生？！”“啊...恩？天天怎么了？”金博洋正说着话身边突然没了声，唤了羽生好几声才把他唤回神，“你在街上发什么呆？”金博洋皱着眉头板着脸一脸严肃。“啊...我刚刚想冰箱里还有什么食材，算了算好像也没剩什么了，我们去超市买吧？”羽生暗道不好赶紧扯出笑随便扯了个理由应付一下。

“怎么会没有呢？前几天不是才买过？”“天天忘记自己炸了厨房吗？”“好有道理...根本无可反驳...”看着面前笑颜如花的羽生金博洋觉得背后一凉，心中宽慰自己厨房乃是战场，这个战场一般人驾驭不来，不进也罢。

两人没有去超市而是直奔超市上面的商场，金博洋实在有些受不了羽生的衣品，衣柜里除了运动服、就是T恤，啊对了，还有一套西装，不过平时也没什么用。就连今天穿的与自己相似的衣服也是运动服。

他好早以前就想着要给羽生买身衣服，因为各种各样的事情忘到九霄云外了，今儿正好来商场趁热打铁买一套给他，就当是平时给自己做饭的谢礼。

商场不大是王加林的众多产业之一——亿达商场，商场楼层不高一共也就三层，一层是化妆品居多其次是女装店，偶尔的角落里坐落着一些肯德鹅、必输客、银拱门。二层是服装店、礼品店居多，在角落里有一家电影院。三层就是各种餐厅啦，其中金博洋最喜欢的店面是自助烤肉店，其实也没有多特别，但是自助店里都会有的酸酸乳很符合金博洋的胃口。看着炉子上的牛肉由红转变成褐色，表面还附着汁液就胃口大开。

自助嘛...就没吃回过本钱，为此他特意上网查找了自助攻略。比如自助餐不能喝水啊；不能吃油炸食品。拉着一众小伙伴去试了一把，感觉也没多吃尽块肉进肚子。就在他思绪乱飞的时候身侧的羽生已经转身进了男人的衣柜——海红之家。

眼见着他拿起一件纯黑色印着维尼熊的T恤就要去试，金博洋快步上前一把抢下他手中的衣服叠好放回原处，指着人形模特身上的上衣，又拉着羽生在店里逛了一圈，选了条裤子、一件外套、一条腰带、最后把他们统统塞进羽生怀中，指着试衣间让他去试。

当羽生出来的时，整个人的气质顷刻间就发生了改变，那是一种在成熟里又透着一种休闲的帅气。蓝灰色的衬衫，搭配米白色的裤子，外配一件浅麻灰色的西装外套。再点缀上一条深咖色的皮质腰带，这样的穿搭显得他比较有品味。

“这样一下就可以看出效果了是不是。”金博洋拿出手机对着站在镜子前整理自己的衣服的羽生拍了张照片，“咔嚓”一声响起羽生转头看着还没来得及收回手机的人歪了歪头。“好看吗？”

“好看，就这一身？”

“恩，天天说好那就一定很好看。”

“你自己不喜欢吗？”金博洋起身的动作一僵，抬头看着他的眼睛。

“喜欢啊，天天送的都喜欢~”结尾上扬的小语调不难想象其中藏了多少欣喜的味道。

在金博洋刚开始说要给他买衣服的时候他的未曾思考便一口回绝，结果金博洋告诉他这是平时做饭的回礼，理由找的如此正当一时之间没法反驳，等反应过来的时候已经踏进服装店手中拿着那件印着噗桑的T恤了。


	14. Chapter 14

阳光透过玻璃棚顶照射进商场内，羽生忽的一抬头便被阳光刺到了眼，下意识扭过头闭紧双眼。身边的金博洋往前多走半步挡住羽生面前的日光。羽生忽觉面前多了一片阴影偷偷睁开眼就见挡在面前的金博洋，嘴角勾了勾，跟上他的步伐。

这一刻他们心跳同频率。

理科生的统一天性大概就是喜欢玩游戏，所以当两人看见坐落在餐厅一旁的大赢家游戏厅两人极有默契的相视一笑，迈了进去。在服务台付了款金博洋捧着一盒子游戏币跟在羽生身后乱逛，看到抓娃娃机中的巨大蜘蛛侠玩偶，他忍不住停下了脚步。

羽生似乎感到金博洋心中所想，抓起小篮子中的游戏投了三个在机器中，表示游戏开始的音乐响起，这是新出的剪子机，细小的刀片让羽生一度怀疑自己能否抓到这个娃娃，果不其然...剪空*1。

娃娃机似乎激起了羽生的小情绪，在羽生投币之前金博洋拦住他突然想起在某个坑爹软件上的教程，于是拿出手机打开摄像头摆在蜘蛛侠娃娃的绳子前，果然在摄像头的放大下，能清楚的看见剪子与绳子间的距离，于是羽生调整好角度剪了一下——差了一点，右边的刀片把绳子顶到了前面，剪空*2。

再次投币，当羽生刚刚调整好角度时游戏结束的音乐响起，剪空*3。金博洋明显感觉到羽生周遭的气压变化，但是看着如此较真的羽生他噗嗤一声笑了出来，羽生仰起头看他，“抓娃娃嘛也不是为了非要抓到不可，为的是抓娃娃的过程。”

“天天很想要的样子。”

“虽然很可惜，但是羽生为此努力了我很开心。走吧，我刚刚看到有抓手表的我们去试试。”

金博洋用爪子抓住了盒子，但是眼见着爪子再升起的时候抖了一下，盒子又落回原处，于是换成羽生来尝试，结果依旧如此。游戏币一点点的减少，来来往往的人或多或少手中都有些存货，只有两人两手空空。最终两人都放弃了抓娃娃机这种欧洲人的机器。

刚转过身羽生便瞅见摆放在角落里无人玩耍的跳舞机，于是拉着金博洋就往那里跑。把东西都安置好以后两人站在机器上，羽生数着篮子中为数不多的游戏币，算了算刚好够三次，“天天。”“恩？”金博洋回过头看着身侧的男人，“怎么了？”羽生眉眼弯弯，“来打个赌吧。”  
“好，赌什么？”

“就比三首曲子，三局两胜，输的人答应赢的人一件事，不许反悔。如何？”

“好！”

打赌可以激励起人的胜负欲，而对于羽生来说这个赌是势在必得的。第一首曲子是蜘蛛侠电影插曲，金博洋凭借0.1分胜过了羽生。第二首曲子是Amazing Grace（奇异恩典），羽生赢。第三首曲子贝多芬的致爱丽丝，羽生赢。

看着一脸笑容的羽生，金博洋突然觉得人生艰难，为什么当初就没想开选了跳舞机呢？看先谁先抓上来娃娃不好吗？

两人拎着东西到家的时候已是夕阳西下，金博洋刚进家门把手中沉重的袋子放在客厅就被羽生赶去房间换衣服，再出来的时候羽生已经把东西整理好了并且系上了在超市一眼就看中的小熊维尼的围裙在厨房忙碌。耳侧回想着刀与菜板接触时“哒哒哒”的声响，羽生消瘦的身影被夕阳拉出一条长长的影子，仿佛下一秒就要消失不见，金博洋突然想冲上去紧紧拥住他。

不可以...他在心底如此告诫着自己。于是他扬起笑容，“羽生，有什么要帮忙的吗？”羽生闻言回头思索片刻指着地面上的马铃薯，“天天，帮我去皮吧。”金博洋应了声，拿着削皮刀蹲下就开始和土豆作斗争。

厨房不大虽然能容下两人却也行动不便，金博洋恰巧蹲在了橱柜前，羽生伸手去拿盘子身体压在他的后背上，后背突然传来的压力吓得金博洋身体一抖。见着他如此剧烈的反应，羽生笑出了声，他承认他是故意的。从以前他就很喜欢逗弄金博洋，他的反应每一次都很有趣，这或许是个坏习惯，他想这个习惯或许改不掉了。

10

当时钟指向十二点时，金博洋关了床头灯，盖好被子打算睡觉。房间的门突然被敲响还未等他应答，紧接着响起羽生的声音，“天天，你睡了吗？”“睡了。”“那我过来和你睡哦。”“？？？”“这是赌约哦，天天要服从哦。”

金博洋做了个梦，梦里是一片黑暗的空间，在他踏进来的一刻，突然燃起的光芒刺的他睁不开眼，等待眼睛稍稍适应了光线后才看清了自己的所在地，面前摆设全都是欧式的。

他站在长桌一端，羽生的翅膀在光芒的照射下呈现暖暖的橙色，他走上前把手中的花冠戴在他头上，米沙和宇野站在一旁鼓掌，面上都挂着微笑。侍从听见暗号把精心烹饪的美食和葡萄酒一一摆在餐桌上。

羽生拿起两杯酒，递给金博洋一杯，后者呆呆的接过杯子，似乎还未从目前的情况中反应过来。羽生突然笑了揉了揉他的头发，“生日快乐，天天。”说完用手中的杯子轻轻撞击了一下金博洋手中的杯子，发出清脆的声响。

那天他们玩到很晚，羽生酒品不行最先醉倒，一手抱着金博洋一手拿着酒杯就开始唱歌，歌声听的金博洋一度很想给自己一块豆腐。一旁的宇野、米沙早已笑的直不起腰。

金博洋和米沙二人把羽生架到房间门口，不知什么原因羽生就是不好好睡觉。金天天只好连哄带骗的把羽生哄到睡着，正想起身离开却被羽生紧紧抓住了手腕，前者无论如何都挣脱不开。

金博洋回头求助的看着戈米沙，米沙摊开手耸了耸肩表示没办法，接着走上前拍了拍他的肩膀，小声说：“兄弟，祝你好运。加油！”接着比了个加油的手势，以风一般的速度关上门跑了，于是金博洋就这么被羽生抓了一夜。

等睡醒的时候他躺在床上，羽生已经不见了踪影。

时光荏苒，那是一个落叶纷飞的季节，看着窗外金黄的落叶，羽生脑中飞快的计算着日子。算算，自己在博洋家已经住了一年半了。他不喜欢秋天，秋日的落叶会让他想起那双被他亲手折断的羽翼，他摊开手，盯着看了半响，手上似乎还残留着那羽翼上的鲜血。

时间到了。


	15. Chapter 15

阳光透过玻璃棚顶照射进商场内，羽生忽的一抬头便被阳光刺到了眼，下意识扭过头闭紧双眼。身边的金博洋往前多走半步挡住羽生面前的日光。羽生忽觉面前多了一片阴影偷偷睁开眼就见挡在面前的金博洋，嘴角勾了勾，跟上他的步伐。

这一刻他们心跳同频率。

理科生的统一天性大概就是喜欢玩游戏，所以当两人看见坐落在餐厅一旁的大赢家游戏厅两人极有默契的相视一笑，迈了进去。在服务台付了款金博洋捧着一盒子游戏币跟在羽生身后乱逛，看到抓娃娃机中的巨大蜘蛛侠玩偶，他忍不住停下了脚步。

羽生似乎感到金博洋心中所想，抓起小篮子中的游戏投了三个在机器中，表示游戏开始的音乐响起，这是新出的剪子机，细小的刀片让羽生一度怀疑自己能否抓到这个娃娃，果不其然...剪空*1。

娃娃机似乎激起了羽生的小情绪，在羽生投币之前金博洋拦住他突然想起在某个坑爹软件上的教程，于是拿出手机打开摄像头摆在蜘蛛侠娃娃的绳子前，果然在摄像头的放大下，能清楚的看见剪子与绳子间的距离，于是羽生调整好角度剪了一下——差了一点，右边的刀片把绳子顶到了前面，剪空*2。

再次投币，当羽生刚刚调整好角度时游戏结束的音乐响起，剪空*3。金博洋明显感觉到羽生周遭的气压变化，但是看着如此较真的羽生他噗嗤一声笑了出来，羽生仰起头看他，“抓娃娃嘛也不是为了非要抓到不可，为的是抓娃娃的过程。”

“天天很想要的样子。”

“虽然很可惜，但是羽生为此努力了我很开心。走吧，我刚刚看到有抓手表的我们去试试。”

金博洋用爪子抓住了盒子，但是眼见着爪子再升起的时候抖了一下，盒子又落回原处，于是换成羽生来尝试，结果依旧如此。游戏币一点点的减少，来来往往的人或多或少手中都有些存货，只有两人两手空空。最终两人都放弃了抓娃娃机这种欧洲人的机器。

刚转过身羽生便瞅见摆放在角落里无人玩耍的跳舞机，于是拉着金博洋就往那里跑。把东西都安置好以后两人站在机器上，羽生数着篮子中为数不多的游戏币，算了算刚好够三次，“天天。”“恩？”金博洋回过头看着身侧的男人，“怎么了？”羽生眉眼弯弯，“来打个赌吧。”  
“好，赌什么？”

“就比三首曲子，三局两胜，输的人答应赢的人一件事，不许反悔。如何？”

“好！”

打赌可以激励起人的胜负欲，而对于羽生来说这个赌是势在必得的。第一首曲子是蜘蛛侠电影插曲，金博洋凭借0.1分胜过了羽生。第二首曲子是Amazing Grace（奇异恩典），羽生赢。第三首曲子贝多芬的致爱丽丝，羽生赢。

看着一脸笑容的羽生，金博洋突然觉得人生艰难，为什么当初就没想开选了跳舞机呢？看先谁先抓上来娃娃不好吗？

两人拎着东西到家的时候已是夕阳西下，金博洋刚进家门把手中沉重的袋子放在客厅就被羽生赶去房间换衣服，再出来的时候羽生已经把东西整理好了并且系上了在超市一眼就看中的小熊维尼的围裙在厨房忙碌。耳侧回想着刀与菜板接触时“哒哒哒”的声响，羽生消瘦的身影被夕阳拉出一条长长的影子，仿佛下一秒就要消失不见，金博洋突然想冲上去紧紧拥住他。

不可以...他在心底如此告诫着自己。于是他扬起笑容，“羽生，有什么要帮忙的吗？”羽生闻言回头思索片刻指着地面上的马铃薯，“天天，帮我去皮吧。”金博洋应了声，拿着削皮刀蹲下就开始和土豆作斗争。

厨房不大虽然能容下两人却也行动不便，金博洋恰巧蹲在了橱柜前，羽生伸手去拿盘子身体压在他的后背上，后背突然传来的压力吓得金博洋身体一抖。见着他如此剧烈的反应，羽生笑出了声，他承认他是故意的。从以前他就很喜欢逗弄金博洋，他的反应每一次都很有趣，这或许是个坏习惯，他想这个习惯或许改不掉了。

10

当时钟指向十二点时，金博洋关了床头灯，盖好被子打算睡觉。房间的门突然被敲响还未等他应答，紧接着响起羽生的声音，“天天，你睡了吗？”“睡了。”“那我过来和你睡哦。”“？？？”“这是赌约哦，天天要服从哦。”

金博洋做了个梦，梦里是一片黑暗的空间，在他踏进来的一刻，突然燃起的光芒刺的他睁不开眼，等待眼睛稍稍适应了光线后才看清了自己的所在地，面前摆设全都是欧式的。

他站在长桌一端，羽生的翅膀在光芒的照射下呈现暖暖的橙色，他走上前把手中的花冠戴在他头上，米沙和宇野站在一旁鼓掌，面上都挂着微笑。侍从听见暗号把精心烹饪的美食和葡萄酒一一摆在餐桌上。

羽生拿起两杯酒，递给金博洋一杯，后者呆呆的接过杯子，似乎还未从目前的情况中反应过来。羽生突然笑了揉了揉他的头发，“生日快乐，天天。”说完用手中的杯子轻轻撞击了一下金博洋手中的杯子，发出清脆的声响。

那天他们玩到很晚，羽生酒品不行最先醉倒，一手抱着金博洋一手拿着酒杯就开始唱歌，歌声听的金博洋一度很想给自己一块豆腐。一旁的宇野、米沙早已笑的直不起腰。

金博洋和米沙二人把羽生架到房间门口，不知什么原因羽生就是不好好睡觉。金天天只好连哄带骗的把羽生哄到睡着，正想起身离开却被羽生紧紧抓住了手腕，前者无论如何都挣脱不开。

金博洋回头求助的看着戈米沙，米沙摊开手耸了耸肩表示没办法，接着走上前拍了拍他的肩膀，小声说：“兄弟，祝你好运。加油！”接着比了个加油的手势，以风一般的速度关上门跑了，于是金博洋就这么被羽生抓了一夜。

等睡醒的时候他躺在床上，羽生已经不见了踪影。

时光荏苒，那是一个落叶纷飞的季节，看着窗外金黄的落叶，羽生脑中飞快的计算着日子。算算，自己在博洋家已经住了一年半了。他不喜欢秋天，秋日的落叶会让他想起那双被他亲手折断的羽翼，他摊开手，盯着看了半响，手上似乎还残留着那羽翼上的鲜血。

时间到了。


	16. Chapter 16

每日看着心上人在眼前却又不能做些什么，忍耐终是到了极限。他放下书本看着在桌子前忙碌的某人，深呼了口气说道：“天天，我们出去转转吧。”被点到名字的人从书本中抬起头，“恩？啊...好啊。”

下午的公园没有多少人，羽生跟在金博洋身后听着踩上树叶时“咯吱咯吱”的声响，思索着接下来的话该如何开口。

金博洋似乎看出羽生有心事，并未催促而是慢慢的踱着步子。公园中心有一个人工湖，湖里有些鲤鱼，平时是见不到的不知为何当他靠近湖面的时候，一条鲤鱼从水中转出，跳了一下。

他觉得新奇，正想唤羽生来看，一回头就见羽生若有所思的看着他。他敛了笑带着羽生在一旁的长凳下坐下，凳子边种着一颗杨树，还有些未黄透的叶子挂在枝头。羽生似乎终于整理好语言，抬头扬起笑容问：“天天，我最近有一道题算不明白，请你帮我计算出这道题的答案好吗？”金博洋舒了口气看着羽生今日的状态，他还以为羽生要说什么，原来是被题难住了，“好，你说吧。” “[(n+52.8)×5-3.9343]÷0.5-10×n=？n是任意实数。”

金博洋的大脑飞快的转动着，约几分钟后他的脸色忽的一变，羽生便知他知道他想说什么了。死一般的沉默蔓延在空气中，也不知过了多久，突然一阵风起树上的树叶被风吹下下起了一场落叶雨。

金博洋抬起头目光穿过落叶盯着他的面容，“羽生，不可以。你现在还小，你分不清喜欢和崇拜的区别。”

“我已经成年了，天天。而且我知道我想要的究竟是什么！”羽生盯着他的眼睛眼里满满的认真。  
“好了，羽生！等你毕业我们再说好吗？”

“我很快就毕业了。”

“好，即便如此我也不能因为我自己耽误你的学业。”

“不，这什么都不会耽误的！”

“好了！羽生，我的研究报告还没写完我要回去了。”

一语成谶。羽生不知道哪天他到底怎么回去的，他只知道从那天开始他的世界一团糟。金博洋从那天起也没在回过家，而是一直在实验室做研究。

世上没有密不透风的墙。不知是谁把这件事捅到校长那里去了，金博洋在某天下了课后接到校长的电话让他去趟办公室。自从进屋后校长笑眯眯的眼光让他想起了笑面虎，就连现在坐的椅子都如坐针毡，面上虽然不动声色心里却已经翻江倒海。

“小金啊，今天叫你来也没别的事情，就是突然听到了些关于你的传言。”金博洋心中咯噔一声，暗道不好，这事还是闹到校长那去了。随即面上扯出笑容，“什么传言？”“你心里不清楚吗？”

“校长说笑了不是？每天学校里的传言那么多，我除了上课整日都泡在实验室里，怎么可能知道呢？”“那我给你缕缕。说说吧，你跟羽生结弦怎么回事。”

一听羽生结弦四个字金博洋脸上的笑有一瞬的消失，随即赶紧恢复常态。这一瞬就没有逃过校长的眼睛，若是没有些察言观色的本事也坐不上校长这位置。

“老师和学生之间能有什么事？校长可别轻信传言。”闻言校长的眼睛微眯，面上的笑意深了些。 “这屋子也没有别人，金教授还是说实话的好。”

金博洋没在答话盯着校长的眼睛看了许久，与他无声的对峙着。

“为了防止这件事闹大，你现在有两条路：第一，你离开学校一段时间。第二，羽生同学离开学校。当然，金教授这么优秀的员工我是非常舍不得放...”在校长还未说完之前金博洋抢过话尾，“我走！但我需要你保证他顺利毕业。”

说完金博洋便转身离开了办公室，看着离去的背影，校长把凳子转到面向玻璃，看着窗外的焦急等待的羽生叹了口气。

哎...问世间情为何物，直教人生死相许。

当晚等羽生回到家中发现属于金博洋的东西都不翼而飞了，羽生慌了，丢下东西飞快的跑下楼，四处寻找不见的金博洋。商场、没有；广场、没有；公园、没有；...没有！没有！都没有！他坐在当时表白的长椅上目光无神，命运终究还是无法改写吗？他终于还是失去了他的光。

他似乎想起什么，突然站起身子对着湖面大喊：“金博洋！你就个骗子！”正在湖对面盯着水面的金博洋似乎听见了这声呼唤，抬起头四处张望，无果。“果然...是幻觉吧...”站起身拍拍身上的灰尘离开了公园。

造化弄人。


	17. Chapter 17

自从那夜过后已经过了三个月，这三月来金博洋仿佛人间蒸发了一般，从此没了消息，羽生假装着自己不在意金博洋的消息，但每次听到这三个字的时候还是忍不住回头看看，即使每一次的结果都大失所望。

羽生多次询问宇野和米沙，两人也没有他的消息，米沙拍拍羽生的肩膀，“只要有他的消息，我第一时间告诉你。”羽生抬起无神的目光，笑了笑。这笑的让宇野心疼，刚要张口说些什么却被米沙一个眼神警告的硬生生憋了回去。

两人送羽生回到金博洋住处，转身离开的路上宇野问：“为什么不让我说？”“还不是时候。”米沙的手指缩了缩，紧接着说道：“一来，现在若是说了，羽生会不管不顾的追过去，那天天的努力就白费了。二来，就现在的情况来看，若是羽生追去找到了天天，他会立刻搬走，并且不会跟任何人在联系了。只有先辛苦羽生一段时间了，等时间到了...”米沙没在继续说下去。“恩”宇野点点头回头看着亮着灯的房间低下了头心中默念着对不起。

戈米沙正在说话的功夫接到了故友的来电，打电话的人说的事情确实金博洋的，“是米沙吗？我是hope酒吧的老板。博洋在我这喝醉了，你来接一下吧。”“我这就去。”

戈米沙暗骂一声屮，交代一声打了辆出租车就往酒吧走。hope酒吧是这群朋友无意中发现的聚会点，老板人也很好的时候会给打些折扣，一来二去就这么混熟了。戈米沙赶到的时候金博洋正拿着倒扣的玻璃杯找调酒师说理呢，调酒师无奈，他受了老板的命令在金博洋一杯接着一杯的烈酒下肚后把一个空杯扣着递过去，不给他在饮酒了。

戈米沙抱歉的笑笑，“不好意思啊。”扛起金博洋就往外走，“你说你丢不丢人？一人我饮酒醉呢？喝成这个样子真有你的啊，天总。骂你都不知道怎么开口！”金博洋本想反驳什么突然胃中一阵翻江倒海，一把推开米沙扶着路灯吐了起来，戈米沙看着这个心疼却又无能为力，轻轻拍着他的后背给他顺气。

吐完的金博洋似乎终于舒坦了，靠着米沙睡着了突然来了这么一下子，米沙险些没稳住身体，在司机的帮助下把醉鬼弄上车，米沙坐稳后报了地址。等到家的时候已经是半夜了，米沙把醉鬼丢到床上给他收拾收拾卫生已经凌晨了，米沙头疼的揉揉自己的太阳穴，生怕金博洋有什么事，从柜子里掏出杯子就直接在地上睡了一夜。

第二天睁开眼睛的时候金博洋正坐在床上玩着手机，床上的人似乎感受到下面的动静，指了指米沙身边摆放着前几天买的牛奶面包，“抱歉啊，米沙。”

米沙草草吃了点垫肚子后，看着金博洋的目光里带了些责备和无奈。能怎么说呢，又能说什么呢？

米沙出门办事傍晚才回来一看饭菜已经准备好了，满地的啤酒罐，还有一个趴在桌子上喝的满脸通红的金博洋。米沙皱着眉头扛起金博洋丢在房间里任他自己闹。

第三天米沙下了课回来房间里的酒气更甚，一推开门金博洋捧着红酒直接对瓶饮，脚边摆放着已经空掉的两瓶红酒，米沙大怒，对着金博洋破口大骂。自此后米沙特意跟学校请了三天的假期在家中看管着金博洋，期间还不忘和宇野互通消息。

六天下来不知宇野用了什么方法，一度处于低迷状态拒人于千里之外的羽生开始发奋图强，金博洋这几天并未提到任何关于羽生结弦的只言片语，但是米沙知道，他无时无刻不在想念着这个与他有着溯世渊源的男人。

直到最后两人都没有说出口那句再见。

此时距离当时做选择的那天已经过去了三个月。


	18. END

半年后。

羽生顺利从花滑大学毕业，甚至从新回到这个学校当了任课老师，虽然现在仍旧在实习中，但他依旧不想离开这个与金博洋相遇的地方。

半年来他从未见过金博洋甚至连他的消息都未曾听过，让他一直努力到现在的动力便是宇野那句：“前辈，你若是继续这样浑浑噩噩下去怎么对得起博洋呢？好，即使你不在意这一切，但你不记得你和博洋的约定了吗？”

金博洋，你是我努力的目标。不论从前还是现在。

当羽生穿着西装站在当年金博洋站着的讲台上看着在座的一个个面孔时，羽生突然笑了，因为他现在是这所学校的传说，一如当年。

下课后羽生看着窗外被风飘落的桃花瓣，“天天，我做到了。如今的你呢？”

此时正在讲台上讲课的金博洋打了个喷嚏，暗自嘀咕了声谁在说我？就在米沙假期的最后一天金博洋对米沙说自己已经找好了新的工作地点，三天后就要去了。那所大学不是什么名校，就是所三流大学，管得不严、工资也可以，打算去试试。

戈米沙亲眼见证者这个男人的蜕变，心中也不由得感慨万千。

当晚宇野给羽生发了一条信息，随后发了一张照片。照片是一所大学的铭牌，信息写的是“去找你的光吧，前辈。”

当羽生拿着手机站在XT大学的门前时只有三三两两的学生进进出出，羽生今日特别换上了金博洋当年给他买的那套衣服，问清了金博洋今天的课程，提前进入教室，找好位置。

金博洋昨天便收到了戈米沙的短信告诉他让他早到一些，他会去他们学校听课。金博洋虽然有些疑惑却还是早早的到了教室，把课本摆好后，突然瞥见了躲在讲台下的羽生，只见羽生不紧不慢的展开手中的纸张。纸上用日文和中文分别写了一句我喜欢你。金博洋的耳朵“唰”一下就红了，慌张之中把手边的书本碰到地上，刚弯腰去捡就被羽生揪住了衣领吻了上去。

一吻结束，羽生强迫金博洋与他对视，他的目光扫过他的额头、眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇，一如前世。他微微一笑，眼睛都眯成了一条缝。

“天天，我在等你，等你想我，等你回头，等你一起到老。”羽生没给金博洋说话的机会继续说道：“但我发现我等不下去了。所以，我来找你了。”

“羽生，当年那道题的答案我算出来了。”

夜晚，两人悠闲地漫步在街头，路灯将他们两人的影子拉的很长很长，两人的手紧紧的拉在一起，影子间也再也没有缝隙。他们身后出现了一黑一白两个身影也牵着手跟在两人身后。只有一瞬间仿佛让人觉得自己看花了眼。

这一世的他们终于打破了宿命。

后记

 

“羽生，你当时为什么会选择那三首曲子？”

“选蜘蛛侠是因为你喜欢，选第二首是因为我感谢命运让我们相遇，至于第三首嘛...”

“恩？第三首怎么了？”金博洋抬着头看着一脸狡黠笑容的羽生。

“致爱丽丝是贝多芬写给自己的女学生的一首曲子，直到他死后他的学生整理他的遗物的时候才发现了这首温柔却悲伤的曲子。后来这个曲子才被流传于世。”

“所以你一早就已经打算好了？”

“在第一次遇见你的时候。”羽生看着窗外的夕阳，恍惚回到那个初次见面的日子。  
“以后请多多指教了，博洋~”

 

by锦瑟


End file.
